


The Astronomy Tower

by Daisy_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space
Summary: Siriu has been hiding up at the Astronomy Tower all day, Remus is there to help take his mind off of things.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	The Astronomy Tower

Sirius looked out over the grounds, the sun was beginning to set, dinner would be starting soon. From where he was sitting at the top of the Astronomy tower, his feet dangling over the edge, he could see the entire grounds. The squid swimming about in the lake, the Hufflepuff quidditch team coming back from practice, their bright yellow uniforms standing out against the grass, he could see Hagrid’s hut, smoke rising from the chimney, he must be cooking his dinner and the whomping willow. That reminded him of Remus.

The first full moon of the school year was in 3 days, and Sirius was more than looking forward to being able to escape his own mind for a few hours, though he wished Remus wouldn’t have to go through all that pain just for his own escape.  _ ‘Why am I so selfish’ _ , Sirius scolded himself. He would never wish pain upon Remus Lupin, he would do anything to make Remus’ transformations a little more bearable, he would ask for nothing in return. He was madly in love with Remus, that may or may not be the reason he’s been hiding up on the Astronomy Tower all day. 

He looked back out over the grounds, a cool breeze rushing across his face, causing him to chill. Sirius had been hiding up here since breakfast this morning, more specifically since the mail came. He had run away from home over the summer, for reasons he’d rather not think about, and his parents had promptly disowned him. The summer holiday at the Potter’s had been a welcome distraction. Remus and Peter had come down and stayed for most of the holidays. They spent all day playing quidditch, or visiting the nearby muggle town, and spent all night talking around a campfire, Moony showing them how to make S’mores. 

The amazing summer had helped Sirius take his mind off of his family, and what they did to him, but this morning, when the mail came, he had himself braced for a howler or some kind of letter with harsh words that would burn him if he touched it. But in actuality he got nothing. Absolutely nothing. The Blacks had well and truly disowned him, cut all ties, this was the day he’d been waiting for since he was 11,  _ why did it make him feel like shit? _

“Thought you might be up here.” Remus’ soft voice came from behind him. Sirius looked back to see him standing awkwardly in the door. 

“Hey,” Sirius said softly, his voice feeling croaky since he hadn’t really spoken all day. “What’s up?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Remus countered, laughing a little. “Can I sit?” 

Sirius nodded and scooted over a little so Remus could sit next to him on the ledge. They sat in companionable silence for a minute or so. Sirius’ heart was drumming erratically just sitting next to Remus. “What’s going on Pads?” 

Sirius shrugged and made a non-committal noise, “‘S nothing.” 

“Clearly it’s something,” Remus insisted, “C’mon what’s up?” 

Sirius shrugged again, “Doesn’t matter.”

“If it’s upsetting you it clearly matters,” Remus insisted, “Why’ve you been hiding up here all day, Siri? We’re worried about you?” 

“It doesn’t matter Remus, just drop it!” Sirius snapped. He glanced over to Remus and instantly regretted it. His stomach churned guiltily seeing Remus recoil. He could snap at James and he would simply take it in stride, but harsh words hurt Remus a lot more. He was so careful, so mindful of not hurting anyone, it was one of the many reasons he loved Remus. He never wanted to hurt him. “‘M sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.” He looked down guiltily.

“‘S fine,” Remus murmured, “I can go if you want.” 

“No! Please stay!” He begged. He  _ needed _ Remus beside him.

Remus nodded, and stayed put. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Sirius chanced a glance at Remus. Remus was looking at him, brow furrowed in concern, but a small smile quirking up the corner of his mouth.  _ Merlin, he is adorable.  _

They continued sitting there, feet dangling off the edge of the tower, Moony was swinging his legs, causing his heels to hit the wall with a rhythmic  _ ‘clunk, clunk’ _ . A after a few more beats Sirius worked up enough nerve to lean against Remus’ side, head resting on his shoulder. Moony tensed up slightly, and Sirius nearly pulled away, ready to mumble apologies, when Moony surprised him by putting an arm around him. If Sirius’ heart was beating erratically before, he must be dead now. 

Sirius turned his head ever so slightly and thought about how easy it would be to press a kiss to Remus’ neck. He thought about how badly he wanted to kiss him, how easy it would be to fall in love with him. Remus just wants to help, Remus is here with him to make him feel better, he should give him a chance.

“I didn’t get any mail today,” Sirius said quietly, still leaning on Remus. Remus didn’t say anything and that’s cause he knew Sirius was building up to say more. He could practically here his brain whirring trying to piece it all together. “My family didn’t send me anything.”

Remus was quiet for a moment, then he asked carefully, “Did you want them too?” 

Sirius shrugged, “I-I never  _ wanted _ their howlers or their cursed letters, but-” He faltered, hoping he was making sense, “but it was nice to know that they cared enough to send something. Even if it was something truly horrid, it was good to know I still had a family. Now I have no one, I’ve been disowned, they’re never going to talk to me again. And-and it sucks. Does that make sense?” 

Remus was quiet again than he said, “I-I think I get what you mean? It’s like, they might’ve been awful, but at least they acknowledged you?” 

Sirius nodded, “Yeah, that’s it.” 

“Well,” Remus started, “You have us. James, Peter, the Potter’s and-and me. You don’t need them and their stupid howlers.” 

Sirius nodded, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling about Remus being his family. “Thanks,” He said quietly. Then in a bout of Griffyndor courage he said, “Thanks for being here Moony, you-you mean a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me too, Pads.” Remus said softly. Sirius was sure his heart had fallen out of his chest.  _ This must be what heaven feels like. _

He leaned back from Moony’s shoulder, and turned to face him. He met eye to eye with Moony. The sun set’s glow was making his curls shine golden, and his eyes look like little pools of honey. He had cute little freckles dusting the bridge of his nose, and his scars glimmred silver.  _ He was beautiful. He could break your heart in just one look.  _

Moony was looking at him, mouth slightly agape, looking at him like he hung the stars in the sky.

Remus leaned forward, so they were nearly nose-to-nose, Sirius felt all his words die in his throat. “Tell me if I’m way out of line, Pads.” He said softly. And the next thing he knew Remus was holding his face and his lips were on his. Sirius’ brain short circuited momentarily. He could feel Remus about to pull away. He looped his arms around his shoulders, and kissed him back, just as passionately.  _ Now  _ this _ is what heaven feels like. _

After minutes of this they pulled away to catch their breath. Remus was looking at him stunned, Sirius was sure he didn’t look any more put together. Then Remus smiled his brilliant Moony smile. He leaned forward and kissed him so, so sincerely. 

“I think I might be in love with you Sirius.” He whispered, just for them to hear. Their noses were brushing, and Sirius could feel Remus’ breath gohsting over his lips. 

“I think I’m in love with you too Moony.” Sirius murmured back. Then they broke out in a fit of giggles.

“Come,” Remus said, standing up and holding out his hand. Smiling beautifully, “Let’s go get some dinner.”

Sirius took his hand, and allowed himself to be pulled up. They walked down from the Astronomy tower hand-in-hand, all thought’s of his family left behind. 


End file.
